Así Comienza una Amistad de Verdad!
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Hey!..tú/Dime/Yo quiero/No/Vas a ver/Te voy a matar../Suéltenme../No..debiste..meterte/Despierta/NOOOO.../Lo sentimos...¿Quieren saber como empezó nuestra amistad? pues entren y averiguenlo..historia basada en al vida real...¿Reviews?


**En vez de ponerme hacer los cap! de mis historias decidí hacer este One-Shot basado en la vida real así fue como conocí a una de mis mejores amigas...espero y les guste**

**N/A: Las niñas aquí tienen cinco años la edad de aquella época mía y de mi amiga**

**Mi amiga representa a Bellota y yo a Bombón mmm..Burbuja la puse por que bueno pero en realidad no había ninguna niña en ese momento...**

**Las ppg no son mías eso es todo...**

* * *

___"Flashback"_

_Era una mañana muy agradable una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas estaba sentada en una mesita pequeña cantando alegremente una canción…_

_Lalala...Voy a comer mi emparedado lala...Que me hizo mi mami-decía alegremente la niña sacando su lonchera de Barbie el fondo morado y los bordes rosados, sacó una vasija azul los bordes y lo demás blanco, la abrió y adentro había un emparedado de tuna sin los bordes, se lo iba a meter en la boca cuando…_

_Hey! Tu-gritó una niña de cabellos azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, la niña de ojos rosas que tenía solo a medio centímetro de su boca el emparedado la miró de reojo y…_

_Dime-le contestó amablemente tratando de calmarse no le gustaba que la molestarán a la hora de su merienda y sobre todo si es su emparedado favorito…_

_Yo quiero-dijo la niña de ojos verdes sonriendo_

_¡NO!-dijo la niña de ojos rosas y apretando un poco su emparedado en forma de posesión-ES MíO!-gritó-Y NO TE VOY A DAR...-dijo y le sacó la lengua_

_A no?-dijo retándola la niña_

_No-dijo y antes de que ella se diera cuenta la niña de ojos verdes se lanzó contra ella arrebatandole la mitad del emparedado a la otra,la niña de ojos rosas la miró furiosa y antes de que mordiera la mitad del emparedado se lo lanzó al piso,la de los ojos verde la miró enojada y se abalanzó contra ella tirándola en el piso le empezó a pegar en la cara,pero la de los ojos rosas le agarró una mano y con su pierna le golpeó el estomago tirándola a lado de ella vino y la agarró por los cabellos y la empezó arrastrar por todo el patio de la escuela..._

_Ahhh... suéltame-decía brava la niña de ojos verdes_

_No..me agarraste mi emparedado y lo vas a pagar-le contestó_

_Tu te lo buscaste-le contesto,le agarró la mano tumbándola al piso,se puso en cima de ella y la empezó a dar puñetazos en la cara y en el estomagó,le rompió la boca y la nariz,la de los ojos rosas se cansó y le dio un puñete en la cara y le dejo un ojo morado, la de los ojos verde se llevó una mano al ojo lastimado,todos los compañeros y compañeras se empezaron a reunir haciendo un círculo...  
_

_¡PELEA!PELEA!-gritaban emocionados_

_Me tienes harta-gritó la de los ojos rosas y se abalanzó contra ella le dio una patada en la boca y se la rompió junto con la nariz,los maestros al ver a todos los niños y niñas en un grande círculo se extrañaron y al oír como gritaban como apoyando a alguien no dudaron en ver que sucedía cuando apartaron a un montón de niños lo que vieron no le gustó nada estaba la niña de ojos rosas encima de la otra dandole puñetazos sin cesar mientras de su boca,nariz le salía sangre y la otra niña de ojos verdes se defendía como podía..los dos corrieron para detenerlas..._

_BASTA!-gritó un maestro de cabellos chocolates y ojos del mismo color y agarrando a la niña de ojos verdes_

_PAREN-gritó un maestro de cabellos negro y ojos chocolates y agarrando a la niña de ojos rosas_

_SUÉLTENME__ LE VOY A ROMPER LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA-decía enojada la niña de ojos verde y también tenía sangre en la boca,nariz y algunos rasguños por el cuerpo_

_ASÍ..ENTONCES VEN Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO-gritó la otra tratando de zafarse del maestro..ya estaban demasiado enojadas y querían golpear a la otra pero los maestro no la dejaban..._

_SUÉLTENOS__-gritaron y le dieron un codazo en el estomagó a los maestro sacandole en aire y así dejándolas libres para empezar a pelear de nuevo_

_Maldita-decían entre murmureos y con rabia,empezaron a correr se halaron por los cabellos,se dieron patadas en los estómagos y en la cara,en una la niña de ojos verdes golpeó tan fuerte a la otra que la estrelló en una palmera que había a unos pocos metros,la niña de ojos rosas se paró como pudo a las dos les dolían todo el cuerpo pero el orgullo era muy grande que no se iban a dar por vencidas..._

_Te voy a deformar toda al cara-dijo la de ojos rosas y tratando de agarrar respiración_

_Inténtalo__ si puedes-contestó la otra un poco agitada, las dos se iban a cercando a dar el golpe final cuando..._

_¡BASTAAA!-grito alguien entre el publico cuando miraron era una niña con los ojos aguados y de color azul como el cielo y con las manos en el pecho,la de los ojos rosas y verde se miraron..._

_Uff-suspiraron y luego dijeron-Lo sentimos-y empezaron a pelear de nuevo cuando de nuevo concentraron su puño en un lugar especifico a unos centímetros de darlo se dieron cuenta que alguien se había metido..._

_NOOO!-gritaron horrorizadas y preocupadas,fueron donde se encontraba la niña que antes había detenido la pelea..._

_Hey..despierta-decía la de los ojos rosas preocupada_

_No..debiste meterte...niña despierta-decía moviendola y nada que despertaba,las dos empezaron a llorar y agacharon la cabeza cuando los maestros vieron eso se pararon..._

_Ustedes dos entren de inmediato al salón-les ordeno uno-__Y usted por favor lleve a la niña al salón también_

_Ok..-contestó y la llevo cargándola ya en el salón les curaron las heridas a las tres poco a poco la niña que se metió fue despertando..._

_Auch.-decía adolorida_

_Las dos niñas la miraron y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo-Te encuentras bien?_

_La niña lastimada las miró y les sonrió-Sí..estoy bien y ustedes?-les pregunto con una gran sonrisa_

_Lo sentimos..-respondieron empezando a llorar de nuevo y con la cabeza agachada-No.. queríamos que nada de esto pasará..._

_La niña de ojos azules se paró y las abrazó-No se preocupen estamos bien eso lo que importa..pero por favor no pelean mas así...-les dijo mirándolas a los ojos_

_Esta bien.-respondieron avergonzadas_

_Nosotros nos vamos y si no quieren que llamen a sus padres será mejor que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes-dijeron los maestros saliendo del salón_

_Lo siento..-dijo la niña de ojos rosas y le extendió la mano_

_Yo también lo siento..no debí de quitarte el emparedado de esa manera-dijo la niña de ojos verde y le agarró la mano_

_Y yo no debí de ser egoísta y te hubiera dado..-dijo sonriendo_

_Y yo no debí haberme metido..pero me alegro-dijo la niña de ojos azules_

_JAJAJA..-se empezaron a reír las tres_

_Me llamo Bombón-dijo la niña de ojos rosas-Y ustedes?_

_Yo me llamo Bellota-dijo la niña de ojos verdes y las dos miraron a la otra niña_

_Y yo me llamo Burbuja-dijo la niña de ojos azules y sonriendo_

_Y AHORA SEREMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS-gritaron y se abrazaron..._

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Y así empezó una gran amistad-dijeron las tres que se encontraban en el parque en una banca mirando el atardecer juntas

No puedo creer que hayamos peleado por un emparedado de tuna-dijo Bellota de medio lado

Sí yo tampoco..y lo más irónico es que ahora ni nos gusta el emparedado de tuna-dijo Bombón

Sí.. ás por que nos gustaba?-preguntó Bellota

Tal vez por que como no tenía los bordes no sé-dijo Bombón encogiéndose de hombros

Tienes que aceptar que yo gané-dijo Bellota parándose de la banca y comenzó a caminar

Ah! No eso no YO GANÉ-gritó Bombón alcanzándola

Chicas...no empiecen-pedía Burbuja

Ja! ni de broma acéptalo yo gané y tu perdiste P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R-A-le dijo Bellota

La PERDEDORA ERES TÚ!-dijo Bombón y las dos se empezaron a empujar pero no era enserio si no de juego

Y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Burbuja suspirando cansada-CHICAS.. ESPÉRENME..BELLOTA DEJA A BOMBÓN...BOMBÓN DEJA DE JALARLE EL CABELLO A BELLOTA..CHICAS PAREN!-gritaba Burbuja pero ninguna de las dos le hacía caso...

**_"Desde aquel día en Pre-Kinder después de la pelea nuestra amistad empezó tuvimos algunos problemas al principio pero poco a poco los fuimos arreglando me alegro que sean mis mejores amigas hemos compartido tantas cosas que no me gustaría compartir con nadie más Amigas hasta el fin del mundo hasta que la muerte nos separe..no importa los obstáculos que nos presente la vida siempre estaremos juntas y sé que juntas podemos solucionarlo todo por que el destino nos unió desde pequeña y a través del tiempo tenemos un lazo que jamás será rompido ni nadie jamás lo romperá..." _**

**_"Fin"_**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
